Mon précieux Selene
by XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX
Summary: My Precious Selene During an electric storm she is thrown back in time and wakes up in 19th century Paris, and accepts the help of a certain opera ghost. ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OC.

* * *

Chapter 1

She groaned in pain as she opened her eyes to bright sunlight. She had a splitting headache and the shouts and screams all around her were not helping either.

"Witch! Witch! She appeared from thin air! I saw it with my own eyes!" A person from behind her shouted. her eyes shot open as she heard this. She looked on in shock as people began to shout and look at her with hate.

"Look at her shoulder and back! She's the devils child!"

She suddenly remembered what she was wearing and realised that they had seen her scars. Tears soon welled up in her eyes and she began to run away as fast as she could. Judging by the noise that was coming from behind her, she knew she was being chased by an angry mob. With tears streaming down her face she ran faster, twisting and turning down many alleyways in order to lose them.

After a while she slowed down outside a large building. As she got closer she saw a sign saying _'Opera Populaire'. _She stood in shock for a while until she began to hear the shouting of the people chasing her. She took a chance and ran straight to the opera house and around the back.

When she got inside, she found it teaming with life as people made costumes and set or rehearsing an opera. As she walked in the shadows, she came across a costume rail that looked as if it wasn't in use. As quick as she could, she grabbed a pair of black trousers, a white blouse, a black waistcoat, black boots and a black coat. She slunk back into the shadows and put the costume on over her hotpants and vest top so as she covered her scarring and her modern dress sense away from the world.

After she changed, she wondered in the shadows and found a vent that she could easily climb into. When she climbed out the otherside, she found herself in a dark passageway with only a few torches to light it.

Feeling too tired and frightened to carry on, she collapsed to the floor and sat there crying. As she did, she began to think about how all of this happened in the first place.

_Flashback._

_She just got halfway through watching 'The Phantom of the Opera' when the film froze._

_"Stupid DVD Player! Why won't you work?!" She said in frustration as she moved towards the DVD Player. Suddenly there was a flash of lightening and a role of thunder. As she squealed, all of the lights went out._

_"Bloody storm!"_

_As she pressed the power button on the player she felt a jolt of electricity go through her, then she felt like she was falling. Before she could look around or say anthing, she passed out._

_When she awoke, it was to a splitting headache and the screams of the townspeople._

_End Flashback_

She sat there sniffling for a while as she remembered how frightened she was. After a while she decided to keep moving.

As she got up and stepped backwards, she bumped into a solid object behind her. It was then that she heard a voice.

"Why is it that you weep little one?" It said in a calm and soft musical voice.

"Who are you?" She said, too frightened to turn around.

"Someone who wishes to help you."

She thought for a second before answering. "I cry because i am tired. I cry because I am frightened. I cry because I was called a witch and a devil's child."

"Human nature is often cruel to those who they don't understand. My life is also an example of cruel human nature." He took hold of her arm, turning her around to face him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look him in the eye. The person she saw made her look at him in wonder and shock.

"Your the Phantom of the Opera, arn't you?

He gave a deep chuckle before answering. "I am. not to shy about questioning who i am aren't you, little one?"

"Sorry. It's just that it's an honour. i've heard so many stories about your 'fun' in the opera house. i find you somewhat fascinating." She said awkwardly.

He chuckled again, but then looked at her in concern. "Do you have anywhere to stay little one?"

"No. I have no home."

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen sir."

"Well, we can't have you living on the streets now, can we? You may stay with me if you wish."

"Really?" When he nodded yes she smiled happily up at him. "Thank you so much, sir."

Chuckling at her again, he said "You're very welcome. Now, what's your name?"

"Selene, sir."

"Well Selene, come. I believe you and I are going to get along quite nicely." He offered her his hand, which she took, and led her down the tunnel towards the boat that awaited to take them to the Phantom's Lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OC.

* * *

Chapter 2

During the journey to the Phantom's Lair, they never spoke once. They felt that for the moment silence was all they needed. The gentle swaying of the boat, rocked Selene into a gentle slumber for most of the journey. It wasn't until she heard the Phantom's musical voice saying her name softly and gently shaking of his hand on her shoulder that finally awoke her.

"Selene. Time to wake up Mon Précieux. We are here."

Selene sat up, feeling completely exhausted. She soon woke up, however, as she looked around the lair in awe. Ever since hearing the story of 'The Phantom of the Opera' she had always wondered how the actual lair would look. It looked like the Lair from the film starring Gerard Butler as the Phantom. Thinking about it now, the Phantom had a strinking resemblence to Gerard Butler.

"This place is incredible. There are not really any words that describe how beautiful this place really is."

The Phantom smiled at this, "I thank you for your compliment Selene. I must say that I am glad you like it."

"Did you sort of create everything your self...like...decorate it?" She wasn't too sure how she could have worded it, hence the reason for the slight stutter.

"Yes I did. However, some of the things that i own were brought down here to me by the ballet instructer Madame Giry. Otherwise I made it my own."

"You are quite the artist then Sir. I commend you for it."

"You are quite articualte for someone so young." Said the Phantom with a smile.

"My parents belived that it was essential for me to have a good education so that i may find the career that they felt I deserved."

"Where are your parents Selene?" He said, suddenly concerned as she had adopted a far away look in her eyes when spoke of her parents.

"They died...6 months ago. A boating accident." She said sadly.

"I sorry Selene. Really I am."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

The Phantom gave her a sad smile, before saying "come. I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

He led her to a platformed room at the top of some stairs behind a curtain. Inside was a bed that was shaped like a swan, with red satine covers. Next to it was a small table with a music box on top of it. It was the music box from the film. She could remember the description of it that clearly, it was as if it was being said right now - _"Lot 665 Ladies and Gentleman a paper machee music box in the shape of a barrel organ, attached the figure of a monkey in persian robes plaing the symbols. Still in working order Ladies and Gentlemen." _

"You make sleep in here Selene , until I find an extra sleeping cot."

"But what about you? Where will you sleep?"

With a chuckle he answered, "I will sleep on the couch just on the other side of the curtain. Now sleep. You are exhausted and need rest. Should you need anything, just ask."

"Ok. Thank you Sir. For everything." It was then that she did something that he didn't expect. She through her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. After a couple of seconds she let go and turned to the bed, walking over to it.

The Phantom exited the room, leaving her to sleep. His face still held the shocked look on his face that it had when Selen e had hugged him.

Once he was gone, Selene took off her boots and trousers, leaving her top layers on, got into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, her dreams filled with that of her parents and her new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for the OC.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Dream_

_All she could see was fire everywhere. Run through her father's boat, she could barely see two feet in front of her due to the smoke. All she remembered was waking up to her mother's scream of fright, the smell of smoke and the heat of the fire. She was running around on the lower floor trying to find her parents. She couldn't see them any hwere and she was becoming tired fast. _

_"MOM! DAD! Where are you?!" She shouted as she found the staris to the deck. She ran upstairs after recieveing no answer. "MOM! DAD!" She was stumbling around on the deck of the boat when she tripped over something on the floor. She turned around and looked down to see what she tripped up over. She screamed out in shock and fear as she looked down at the lifeless body of her father. She screamed and began to cry hysterically as she looked around for her mother. As she ran around the deck she began to feel pains in the of her neck, back and shoulder. _

_"MOM!" As she shouted one of the centre beams that held the sails began to fall. She screamed as she moved back looking up at it. As she moved back she got closer to a gap in the side of the ship. Instead of looking back to see where she was going she fell back into the lake where the boat was docked. All she saw was water rushing all around her and then everything went black._

_End Dream_

"AH!" Selene sat up gasping for breathe. For many nights since the accident she had been having nightmares about what had happened. She sat there breathing deeply as she remembered her dream. The images of her father's lifeless body lying in front of her.

She was still breathing deeply when The Phantom ran into the room. She had been at his lair for 3 days now, and they'd become the best of friends. "Selene are you alright? I heard you scream."

He came and sat next to her and looked at her with concern in his eyes as he saw her eyes begin to build up with tears.

"Yes. It was just a dream. I'm ok." She said without looking at him hoping he would believe her. He didn't. He knew she was lying and wanted her to trust him and tell him the truth.

"Selene you can tell me. You don't have to lie to me. Your upset. Let me help you." S he looked at him carefully before making her decision. She told him about her dream, and that her fear and sadness was still buried deep within her ever since the accident.

"What about the pain you felt? What coursed it?"

"The fire was spreading very fast and i wasn't paying attention because I was trying to find my parents. My clothes ended up catching fire and I was severely burnt. most of my back is a scarred mess."

"I see. We are kindred spirits you and I. When we have a little more trust in each other we can show our scars to one another."

She nodded her head at him with a small smile on her face. She felt a lot better now that she had told someone about her dreams. She soon realised that The Phantom was a good listener and she felt that she could tell him anything. She made a silent promise to one day pluck up the courage to show him her scars, scars that shye had never shown anybody else.

"Well Mon Précieux Selene it's still very early. Try and go back to sleep."

"Could you stay with me for a while. I don't wanna be left by myself." She asked him nervously.

He looked at her and smiled at her kindly. "Of course. I don't want my new friend feeling frightened." She smiled at him weekly. He walked around to the other side of the bed and sat against the headboard with his legs up. Selene crawled a little closer to him and snuggled up to him with her head on his stomach. The Phantom reached over to some sheet music that was beside the bed and began reading it whist running his free hand through Selene's hair.

**Sorry it's a bit short but thats all i could pull out of my creative mind at the moment. I promise I will try to make the next chapter a little longer next time I update.**


End file.
